With fast development of computer technologies, the number of cores of a CPU is exponentially increased, and the CPU needs more terminals correspondingly which are used for transmitting signals. Accordingly, arrangement of the terminals is very compact, and signal interference is easily generated among the terminals. In order to achieve good shielding effect, an electrical connector generally used in the industry has a structure as follows.
The electrical connector has a body. A plurality of signal receiving slots and a plurality of grounding receiving slots are disposed in the body. The plurality of grounding receiving slots is arranged between the plurality of signal receiving slots alternately. A plurality of signal terminals and a plurality of grounding terminals are respectively and correspondingly received in the signal receiving slots and the grounding receiving slots. The grounding terminals are arranged between the signal terminals alternately, so as to avoid electromagnetic interference between the signal terminals, and to achieve shielding effect.
After assembly of the foregoing electrical connector, the electrical connector is welded to a circuit board. Generally, the industry takes the following manners to perform welding.
1. Both the plurality of signal terminals and the plurality of grounding terminals adopt a perforation manner, and are directly welded to the circuit board. By this manner, the terminals occupy the limited wiring space of the circuit board, which is unfavorable for the develop trend of precise and high-speed manufacturing, and causes strength reduction of the circuit board.
2. A plurality of tin balls is respectively and correspondingly pre-welded to the plurality of signal terminals and the plurality of grounding terminals. For convenience of implementation of pre-welding, the tin balls are all correspondingly located at the outside of the signal receiving slots and the grounding receiving slots. Then the signal terminals and the grounding terminals are conductively connected to a surface of the circuit board only through the tin balls. By this manner, the connection part between the signal terminals and the grounding terminals and the circuit board is weak. When the electrical connector is in transportation or under an action of any other external force, the connection is easily loosed, or even separated.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.